Tear me down
by togglemute447
Summary: Should there be some sort of hero in the story. Someone who comes in and saves the day. I'm not that hero and on this island I feel as if there needs to be a hero. But people are ether a villain trying to get money or getting satisfaction over other peoples suffering. This is a story that lacks any hero's. Just a bunch of bystanders trying to get by. Therefore let the games begin.


**Hi all enjoy!**

" **Video recording Heather in 3...2...1"**

 **Heather**

My dad was currently packing my bags. He was making me go to some island that I couldn't even pronounce the name of for the whole summer. "It's summer time. Your mother and I need space. We want to spend time with each other. Also we believe we all need time away after that break in happened. So go and win that million and bring it home to us so you can tell all your friends that you actually accomplished something by yourself, and did not have to suck off or bribe anyone to get the reward this time." My dad said glaring at me.

"You and mom need alone time. How much of that time will you actually be spending with each other. She is always on trips with her boss on some island. Leaving you and the pool boy to fuck in peace you gay bastard. Also that break in was a long time ago it should not impact our lives the way it is. The best thing we should do is move on." I said still looking at my dad packing my bags.

The pool boy walked in with his shirt off and a devious smirk on his face.

He winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

My dad looked like he did not like the wink.

"Oh, I thought she was gone." The boy said looking confused.

"Uh, go clean the fucking pool!" I said rolling my eyes for the tenth time today and grabbing my suitcase.

"Good bye mi amor enjoy the summer!" he shouted as I moved passed him.

"Suck my father's dick Alejandro!"

 **Chris**

"Shut the fuck up Blaineley! You Literally got me a chef who can't fucking cook anything." I rolled my eyes and replied. "I tried his food before idiot." "So not only am I going to have to act like a dick on T.V for ratings! I'm also not going to have good food in the meantime. Thanks allot Blaineley." I said while looking at the guy named Chef walking up to me.

"Oh he's here,smiling and all." I said staring at him.

"Oh yeah,go suck a dick you washed up bimbo." I said growing increasingly more angry on the phone.

 _*Click*_

I breathed for a moment and painted the biggest fakest smile on my face. I then turned and Chef was right in front of my face. "Chef,how are you I'm Chris. The host of the show. I'm looking forward to work with you on the show." I said with a smile.

"Great,Chris was just I was wondering if there could be a cooking challenge? You know to have some fun with the teens in the kitchen."

"We will keep that under consideration. I'll talk to the producers." I said smiling to Chef.

Chef smiled back and said "Great I'm glad you like my idea. No one really took me seriously but you seem different."

"Well I'll do what I can. As long as you cook well,I'll be fine."

I said kindly.

 **Confession**

 **Chris: "I was being dead fucking serious. He needs to stick with cooking. Leave the ideas to the producers and leave the hosting to me. Also he seems quite chipper for a man his size. So good for him on that one good trait."**

 **Heather  
** I stepped off the yacht looking nothing more than disgusted at what I saw. I walked up to the host. His smirk was spread from ear to ear. His hair was freshly done and his clothes were thoroughly washed. I could also smell his colon from the damn boat. I walked up to him and immediately started to be critical. "Look here you, I'm not staying on this piece of shit island!"  
"Luckily we have a contract that states otherwise." He held up the contract and started to laugh at my misery. "Sorry dear, at least the payout is nicer then the occupancy."  
"I'm already..." I stopped myself and then looked around at who was here already. Yeah, Heather you are the first competitor to arrive, although just because you are first doesn't mean there are other televisions in others boat." Chris said lifting a eyebrow. I stopped myself and walked over to the dock.

Yeah I have to be more vigilant even though I'm the first to arrive. I thought to myself.

" **Video recording Mike in 3...2...1"**

 **Mike**

"How on earth could you break in someone's house and almost get caught!"

I was currently in a heated argument with my parents. "I don't think I can do this anymore." My mom told my dad.

My hair was down and I was enjoying every second of their suffering. They were toys that I could use at my disposal. It would not matter to me simply because I will soon be out of here for the summer. Not without a parting gift of course. I thought deviously.

"Mal are you listening to your mother. We are not going to take your shit anymore."

"Look,I got you poor bitches money. So I suggest you shut the fuck up. I do stuff like this all the time. I also got accepted as a contestant to that new show Total Drama Island! Therefore you won't have to worry about Juve or the mental institution for the summer. When I walk away with that 1 million dollars it will do nothing more than help this family out. I don't want to hear nothing from you guys. As far as I'm concerned,I own you. So don't bite the hand that feeds you."

My mother and father stood quiet. I knew and they knew that it was 100% correct to them that they were mine.

 **Mike**

Once Chris called my name, I walked out of the boat and tried to look as normal as possible. It was evidently working. I waved to Chris and he waved back. I then walked over to the only other contestant that stood on the dock. So far so good Mal. I thought to myself. All I have to do is take each and everyone of these losers out and I alone will be golden.

 **Heather**

When Mike,the second contestant arrived in the boat I could do nothing more than study him. He looked like a particularly odd character. I could do nothing more than stare at him because although odd, there was something way to strange about him that I could not put my finger on. He eventually noticed and turned towards me. "Hi,my names Mike." He said with a smile on his face. The smile however did not seem genuine enough for me. I looked at him in a complete daze.

Mike stuck his hand out as if he wanted me to shake.

I looked at his hand and looked the other way.

"Just… just stay out of my way Mike,I'm not here to make friends."

I said rolling my eyes.

"Fair enough, I will just stay in my lane."

Mike said in a kind voice.

" **Video recording Duncan 3...2...1"**

 **Duncan**

"Duncan I have a very important case and I get a phone call from your teachers saying that you are smoking weed in school and really, it was the last day of school at that!" My dad yelled at me.

"All you ever do is talk about that stupid case. Do you ever stop and think that maybe rich people like that deserves to get robbed."

"Stop smoking weed! That's the bottom line. You are lucky that you got accepted onto that show. Or I would of grounded you for the whole summer." My dad scolded me.

"Like I was going to follow your rules anyway."

"Do you know how embarrassed I am that my son always ends up in Juvenile detention all the fucking time. You should be in law not smoking weed like a damn idiot. Also you should stop causing so much trouble and focus on at least getting through high school! You need to learn not to be a screw up all the time because I'm not always going to be around."

I rolled my eyes and walked away from him and went to the front steps of my house. I can't wait until I move far away from this prison.

 **Duncan**

After,Chris called my name I grabbed my bag that was mostly full of weed and lighters. I put the duffel bag on my shoulder and walked out of the yacht. I looked around and saw that juvenile detention had better accommodations than this by a long shot. "What a shit hole" I said as I walked passed the friendly looking host. "Hopefully the reward will perk you up. That is if you make it that far." Chris said with a passive aggressive tone.

I walked to the dock and saw two people who I was in utter shock to see. Mal, the guy I went to Juvenile detention with, and Heather,the daughter of the family who had the break in.

I looked over and Mal immediately knew who I was. Along with that he knew exactly what I was about.

He glared at me and I smiled back. Heather looked at us and rolled her eyes at that gesture we made.

 **Confession**

 **Heather: "This game is total trash. Who the hell are they to make that gesture."**

 **Mike: "Fuck my life. He's in here! Of all people Duncan's the one who got accepted onto this show."**

 ***Punches the wall***

" **Ok it's fine"**

 ***Facepalms***

" **Fuck!"**

 **Duncan: "This is hilarious. He is going to be gunning for me. But its fine Im going to fuck him up as soon as we make it to those cabins."**

" **Video recording Ezekiel 3...2...1"**

 **Ezekiel**

"Breaking news, there was a burglary that happened at 1443 Lamar street."

As I watched the television I was really frighten. Earlier today I saw a kid running away with a mask over his head. He had a bag and he was running fast.

I felt really bad because no one was around and I could of did something but I did not know what he had.

He ran faster and faster until he was no longer in sight. Just my luck eh I thought to myself.

"Ezekiel come down here,you are going to make this family proud when you win the million!"

"Coming eh." I said as I came down the stairs.

 **Ezekiel**

Chris called my name and I shyly walked out of the boat. One out of the three competitors looked friendly. The other two looked like they did not care enough to even look at me. Therefore I walked next to Mike hopefully to relieve my evident shyness that was spread across my face. He gave me a friendly smile and wave. I smiled back but I noticed Duncan giving me the dirtiest look. I shyly stood there with my face as blank as possible. Duncan smirked and turned his head.

Mike gave me a "he's mean" look. I stood there and smiled in agreement.

" **Video recording Gwen 3...2...1"**

 **Gwen**

There was a kid in a mask running down my street. I was sitting outside on my porch just watching him run by. The kid had a big bag in his hand. I stood up and blinked a few times just to see if what I was looking at was real. I was smoking weed earlier that day to haze out the sound of my mother getting dick by one of her many boyfriends.

The guy with the mask turned his head and saw me.

He then kept on running.

Now what kind of idiot runs down a street of a superb and not expects a cop or any of these up standing citizens to stop and question him.

The boy was out of sight a few minutes later. Well that was my fun for my last few days I thought. With Freshman year ending and me getting shipped off to this new reality show. My life will hopefully become a little more interesting with the million.

 **Gwen**

I stepped out the yacht and looked at the four competitors standing before me. "Hi, how are you Gwen?" Chris said to me. I then turned my attention to the host.

I looked around at the camp and did not see much of anything that impressed me. I turned and the boat I arrived in was gone. Without saying a word to Chris I walked to the end of the dock. "Wow, you guys look like friends eh." Ezekiel said pointing to Duncan and I. I looked at Ezekiel and he knew that joke did not stick as well as he wanted.

I turned and looked at Ezekiel, "Don't be a ice breaker,it does not work for you...eh."

I said in a rather dark tone.

Ezekiel turned to Mike and he gave him a sympathetic look.

Mike then looked at me and rubbed his eyes at the sight of me.

I looked at him and then looked at Chris waiting for him to call the next name. Why on earth was he staring at me like that?

" **Video recording Katie/Sadie 3...2...1"**

 **Katie**

"Sir,this register is closed!" I said trying to leave the register. "You can't help me with one item. All I'm trying to find Is one item for my son."

"Sir,Sadie will gladly help you after she is done with that customer." I said getting really annoyed. I was annoyed today because some idiot running down the street with a bag and a mask jumped on the hood of my car and made a huge dent into it. Causing my already glum day to get so much worse. I could do nothing more then scream at the asshole. So now this customer wants me to stay longer then I have to, to help him find a shirt.

"Sir,Sadie is coming and she will definitely assist you with whatever."

Just then Sadie came and the customer looked at her up and down.

"So what you are saying is that Sadie has to help me?" The customer asked oddly.

"God I'm surrounded by them." The customer remarked.

"Surrounded,by who may I ask." Sadie said.

"By fat people, that's why I wanted Katie to help me. She's skinny like me. That's how the world should be. It's all good though my son Owen is a fatass. He sucks but you can't pick your children right." the customer then picked up a double xl white shirt with a leaf on the front." I will take this please." Sadie stood there quietly.

She then held back tears and walked to the back. "I want this one!" I walked over to the register and checked the customer out.

 **Sadie**

"Please welcome Katie and Sadie!" Katie and I walked out of the boat and ran up and hugged Chris. "Hi!" we shouted in unison. Chris looked like he was getting squeezed to death. "OK, let's go!" Chris shouted out. Katie let go of Chris and I however was still hugging him. Katie told me no matter what we would never let go of him.

But she gave in after he only asked once. That was not the plan. Soon after I did let go although. Katie and I walked over to the rest of the campers.

Katie hugged me and we gave one last shout to the campers. "Hiiiii!" we said in unison.

Everyone looked at us as if we were weird.

I smiled and stood near Katie.

Katie smiled as well. We did not give a damn what other people thought. She was my best friend and I was hers.

 **Confession**

 **Gwen: "Dumb and dumber."**

 **Heather: "Loser one and loser two."**

 **Mike: "Annoying bitches. That voice does sound familiar though."**

 **Duncan: "Easy outs."**

 **Ezekiel: "These girls are awesome. I love their attitudes eh."**

" **Video recording Courtney 3...2...1"**

 **Courtney**

"Mom,I made it on the show, the icing on this cake will be me winning 1 million and putting all into my college fund." I said as confident as ever.

"Seriously,Courtney give it a rest my dear. You are a great…" I cut off my mom.

"Great is the best you can do, shall I get you a thesaurus so you can possibly clear that vocabulary up!" I yelled at my mother.

"Hunny, go and enjoy your trip, your mom needs some time away from your attitude. Also you are a freshman in high school. Stop taking things so seriously and enjoy your very short teenage years." My mom said rolling her eyes.

"Uh,Mom you don't get it,I'm a C.I.T." I said trying to get a rise out of her.

"Courtney, no normal person is going to know what that means." She said while she walked away.

"Whatever,I muttered under my breathe." I looked outside and saw the paper boy throw a paper in front of my house.

I walked outside and there was a front page headline of some house getting robbed. I'm going to represent people like them one day. I thought to myself.

 **Courtney**

"Please welcome Courtney, the C.I.T." He said while scratching his head at the end of it.

"Uh, I'm not going to say it again the damn producers already know what that means." I said while walking past Chris.

I looked at my competitors and grunted.

"Where are the smarter looking people?" I groaned.

"Wow, you been here for 4 seconds and you are already acting high and entitled." Heather said scoffing.

"You look like the type to get real busy in the sack when you want to make friends." I said attacking her self-esteem.

"That will be fine with me!" Duncan shouted out looking at Heather.

Heather rolled her eyes.

" **Video recording Leshawna 3...2...1"**

 **Leshawna**

"Look here stepdad, I don't care if you are a cop, I did not see nothing."

"Leshawna I'm not acting as your step dad, I'm acting as a cop on active duty the least you can do for me is tell me what you saw!"

It's was true I did see some skinny kid with a bag running to this cave in a park across the street from where I worked. Is that any of my business I think not. Therefore I should not be bothered with this bullshit interrogation. Also I don't want him to come after me. Am I to trust my step dad. He's the cop of the year to protect me. That's sarcasm, he's simply a bad cop. Not a dirty one but a bad cop all together. He can't get people to do anything. He's a pussy to be quite honest. My mother can do so much better

Me and the other cop sons and daughters laugh at him and many others.

"Uh, look here you need to tell me what you saw Leshawna!"

"You should of gotten here fast enough." I said rolling my eyes.

"Uh I can not wait until you are shipped away to that island."

"You will regret saying that when I win." I said glaring at him.

 **Leshawna**

I was called from the boat and I smiled proudly. As I came out I immediately noticed Chris and said "What's up! It's time to win some money!"

Chris smiled brightly at my enthusiasm.

"That's what I like to hear some positively."

I reached in and gave Chris the biggest hug. I then walked over to the rest of the group and waved to everyone.

Not many waved back. "Wow,good for you Leshawna you are the most likable person in here!" Chris noticed.

"Thanks Chris some people got it while others simply don't."

" **Video recording Izzy/Eva 3...2...1"**

 **Izzy**

"You can't keep me here!" I yelled out.

"I got accepted to that show and therefore want a release from this place! You are all bastards!" I yelled out.

"We can't let her go you are too dangerous!" the doctor shouted out.

"We had a agreement you bastards!"

"No!" The doctor shouted out once more.

He was more than likely talking to the board. The people who run this joint.

I heard another voice speak a little more. Just then the door opened and I looked out of it. There in front of me was a big muscular girl. She looked angry. Then the doctor came from behind her.

"This is Eva evidently she also signed up and made it to the show. Due to the show accepting her the higher ups told me to let you both go. Even though I advised against it they just gave me the word a couple minutes ago.

I looked at Eva and said "Do you talk?"

"Just stay in your lane. That million is mine." She said killing me with her eyes.

"Well that's a winning attitude!" I said with a smirk.

The door suddenly closed and I was once again alone.

"Has anyone seen Mal?" Someone questioned from outside the door.

I shrugged it off because I was going far away from this place.

 **Izzy**

"Please welcome Izzy!" There was a boat that came but no one was on it. I looked confused for a moment, then out came Izzy, who came from the side of the dock.

"You swam that...how?" Chis asked very curiously.

"It's all good I want to be one with the wild!" I shouted cheerfully.

Chris looked at me from up to down.

"That's a 45 minute swim." He said in shock.

"I can totally do more!" I said with a smile. I then walked over to the others and everyone went to the other side of the dock.

I sniffed myself and thought nothing of it. I made it that's all that matters..

 **Confession**

 **Courtney: "Get this..."**

 **Gwen: "Mother fucking..."**

 **Heather: "Freak as far away from me as possible!"**

 **Eva**

The boat arrived and I walked out. I stormed passed Chris and looked to my fellow competitors. "You will all pay if you vote for me!" I shouted out to them.

"That's Eva everyone!" Chris said with a smirk.

"I don't need a introduction!" I yelled out.

 **Confession**

 **Mike: "How nice a scary person." I said while rolling my eyes.**

 **Eva**

"Look you need to stop acting all hard or your ass is going to be eliminated, point blank period." Leshawna said not taking my toughness to face value.

"Look hoop girl, just shut the fuck up." I said as I got in her face.

"These hoops will come off if you want them to." Leshawna said getting in my face.

"I will rip them shits out your ears and stab you with them." I said.

"Ladies,Please save it for the competition!" Chris interrupted us.

I will definitely wish that you are on my team hoops!" I said as I moved away from her.

" **Video recording Owen 3...2...1"**

 **Owen**

"Heres your shirt fat ass!" My father out yelled at me. I looked at the shirt and surprisingly it was the shirt I always wanted. I immediately put it on and looked over at my father. I was going to thank him for giving me the shirt but he was gone. He did not care much for me due to my weight but this seemed like the nicest thing that he has ever done for me. "Fat ass come in here!" My father shouted out.

I walked into the next room and there was a cake with my name and picture on it. I then noticed most of the people from my high school was there. I was honestly quite confused actually. "Ok yall have fun." My father said. He walked out of the room and closed the door behind them.

"Why are you all here?" One of my classmates walked up to the cake and threw it at my shirt. Everyone in there started to laugh. That was my new shirt. "Eat the cake fatass!" one of my classmates shouted. Two kids then held me down and pushed me to the floor. I started to tear up. More of the kids started to over power me. "Please I don't want to do this!"

He smirked and simply said "You are a bitch." I ate the cake all up and they put it all over Facebook and snap-chat. I was humiliated.

 **Owen**

Chris introduced me and I walked on the dock with that stained shirt from the party.

"Um Owen what happened to your shirt?"

 **Confession**

 **Courtney: "Seriously that's the shirt he wore. How pathetic. He is just trying to get sympathy votes for what happened at that party. He is the last person who should win. He is the first person to be sent home."**

 **Gwen: "Social media is the downfall of my generation. Can't say i did not laugh although. Sorry not sorry."**

 **Katie/Sadie:**

 **Katie: "That's the guy from snap-chat. I felt so bad for him! He should've never been fa… I mean that should've never happened to him."**

 **Sadie: "Totally."**

 **Duncan: "Fat ass bitch. He will just became…"**

 **Heather: "One of those people who…."**

 **Mike: "I use for votes to get my money. I already got Ezekiel."**

 **Ezekiel: "That looks rough eh,I feel so bad for homeless people." He said while putting his head down.**

 **Owen**

"The shirt was just a...a..accident. It's my favorite...or should I say lucky. It's my lucky shirt." I then walked over to the campers and all eyes were on me. Maybe this was a bad idea I thought to myself. The people at my school said I should do it. "Ok, Izzy needs a shower and Owen has old cake stains all over his shirt So we are going to call that the first halve of this chapter. We have more to show you folks so please come back for more of this author's great story.

 **Confession**

 **Courtney: "Is my mom writing this you need better vocabulary!"**

Please review and do whatever you people do on fanfiction world. For reading this episode, the author wants to pose 2 questions that you the reader should answer in the review section.

That question is: "In a show full of assholes, who do you think will be the main villain?"

Or "Who do you want to be the main villain." Keep in mind there are still more people coming.

 **(** Bridgette,Tyler,Justin,Geoff,Lindsay,Harold,Zoey,Dj,Trent and Beth)


End file.
